Bad
by cutebrybry
Summary: This is a Jason McCann story from the actual show. I just added more characters, this is what happened to make him a bomber, He is older it all starts out with a girl. Her name is Catherina Monterosso and this is her story on the people she lost and most importantly the man she could not help but love. Jason McCann the bad boy. She should have stayed away when they told her.
1. Chapter 1

FLASHBACK

"CATHERINA WAKE UP NOW" I heard that in the morning every day my mom woke me up just like that and then I

fell on the floor every morning "I'M UP MOMMY" I got off of the floor and looked at my room I was still 7 and I loved pink.

I got up to go to the bathroom and I brushed my hair and took a shower. Then I went to my closet and picked an outfit,and I went downstairs then I kissed my mommy and said "mommy where is daddy". She said "he went to work early he did not sleep last night" I was halfway through my pancake when my mom said "we need to go, I Have to be at work at 9:00 and you need to be at grandmas" . I ate my breakfast and went to grandmas she always smelled like apples and we were making brownies today yum! I checked the time and it was 3:00 that means mommy is gonna pick me up. I went outside and started to wait () it took 10 minutes.

Then I saw a black SUV it was daddy yay I jumped up and went to his car Dom and Lucas were waiting I waved hi to them and they both gave me a hi-five and said hey there princess. I went to the back and said hi daddy he looked at me and said hey there kitten we began driving and I was telling him about my day when his phone rang he picked it up he began getting tense the driver stopped the car and Johnny and Lucas took me out. I asked what was going on they did not tell me,the car drove off and Johnny and Lucas stayed with me another car drove up I got in and ended up at home. I went in to look for daddy and then I saw mommy I said "MOMMY what is going on" .

"Daddy just left what is happening" I looked at my mom she looked sad I had no idea what was going on she said "honey daddy is just having a tough time at work ok don't worry everything is ok" she went in the kitchen and made me grilled cheese sandwich it was 7:00. I had to take my bath and my mom took one with me that was our family routine. My mom was SO funny and she was making little waves and splashing my face with water I loved taking a bath it was fun my mom was washing my face when we heard a loud bang from the door. My mom said shh she grabbed me out of the bathtub dried my hair and said "go to your room" she got very serious. I went in my room and I heard yelling it was daddy

It went on for about two hours then I heard my mom go to her room. I got out of my room and went downstairs and saw daddy in the kitchen I said "daddy are you and mommy ok" he looked at me he was tired he said yes honey me and mommy are really tired he got out of the chair he looked me in the eyes what's wrong you could sleep he went to the fridge took out a glass of milk and and a container of Oreo cookies we began eating the cookies and daddy started making stupid faces and making jokes and tickling picked me up and tucked me in bed and turned on the night light I went to sleep and I when woke up I saw a note on my door it said

Dear,kitten

"I love you and mommy more than anything in the world but I want you both to be safe and happy. I never wanted to do you this to both of you especially you but for both of you to be safe I can't be there with you and mommy . Kitten this is not about you or mommy this is about something bigger than both of you .I want you both to be strong and brave while i'm gone but don't worry I will be back when everything is okay remember to take your special classes it will keep you both safe don't worry daddy will always be there when you need me and you both will be safe. Please don't look for me and stay out of trouble.I promise I love you and mommy to the star and moon and back'"

Sincerely, Daddy

I went to the driveway his car was gone I ran to my parents room and looked at the closet I saw nothing I took the note and gave it to my mom I was crying I did not understand why he was leaving why he left me and mommy. I went to her and all she said was "I knew" she was trying not to cry she was trying to be strong for me but I said " mommy it's okay you don't need to be strong" she started crying too she held me in the bed and we both cried everything was different. I had no dad anymore just painful memories.


	2. Chapter 2

My mom woke me up like she did all the time but today was different,today was my birthday and somehow everything felt different like that feeling you get when you buy something new I did not know what it was but I got out of bed. I looked at my room I rushed to the bathroom to get ready for school and when I stepped out my mom sneak attacked me she scared me and I fell on the floor she said no screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATTTTTERINNNA" she came in holding a cupcake with 17 on top. I started smiling and tearing up and my mom just held me and said "baby I hope you have a life that I wish I had and I want you to be better than me and do better than me because I don't want you to be like me ok I love you". I hugged her and I went to get dressed I put this on since it was my b-day! I put this outfit on and I went downstairs after eating my cupcake .

I needed food my stomach started rumbling. My mom left me a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of orange juice I finished and checked my phone I had 10 minutes left. I went to the living room and turned to the news channel the announcer said "THIS IS A WARNING TO THE CITIZENS OF THIS AREA THERE IS A KILLER ON THE LOOSE HE IS A BOMBER AND IS A POSSIBLE THREAT TO ALL CITIZENS HIS NAME IS JASON MCCANN AND HE IS DANGEROUS AND IS WITH A GANG AND YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL WHEN LEAVING YOUR HOME". I got my mom and told her to be careful she said "I can handle myself and so can you"

I went out of the house and pulled out my iPhone and started to listen to music I was listening to little mix pretend it's okay when I reached the school and I went to my classes History ,Language arts ,Math , lunch, gym. I went to all my classes but I had free time since I was a goody goody I sat by a willow tree and I started singing it helped me think .

I was sad it was my dad he left me 10 years ago and I have not heard from him at all he said he would be back he said he would always be there where is he then, where is my dad he left me alone with my mom. Brianna was my friend we were good friends but if I ever moved or left I kinda would not care. School was over and Brianna texted me.

Brianna-wats wrong

me-i'm just thinkin about my dad

Brianna- you miss him don't you

me-yea i do

Brianna-its been a long time since he left

me- i know i just can't help but think why

Brianna-you need to move on

me- you don't know how it feels

Brianna- it does not mean i don't understand

me- ok i'm sorry i've known you for 7 years

Brianna- its ok anyway i'm sorry you have to go talk to ur mom about it

me-kk bye

Brianna-bye

I was tired and my mom was not at home she was at work and she has been there for too long I was worried I went to call her but she did not pick up I got a weird feeling about it but I shook it off, I took a shower and got changed into my pajamas then I went downstairs to grab something to eat and then I felt something like if someone was in the house I got the knife I was using to cut the bread and I took a bunch of other ones too I went upstairs checking every room except one,my dads office. I had not been there in like forever but I needed to see who the hell was in the house I opened the door to see this guy wow he was cute I was distracted but then it hit me what the hell is this guy doing in my freakin house, I grabbed my knifes and threw them,one cut him on his hand and another on his leg he came after me and I ran.

I looked at the kitchen and all I saw were men with guns. I was running for my room until the guy grabbed my leg and slapped me I said "that's all you got " I kicked him and he let go I did a roundhouse kick in his face then when he bent down I kneed him in then I punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls he was knocked out I turned around and all I saw were men running one caught up with me and pulled my hair and when I got up I punched him in the face and flipped him over my shoulder then I punched him twice and threw him over the railing to fall on my coffee table, I never liked it anyway. All these men were in a line and all I did was kick one in the chest and they all fell down then I ran to my room I locked the door and I grabbed my emergency backpack and I jumped out the window.

I did a front handspring out the window then I was running but I stopped and saw the one thing I thought I would ever see again all I said was "daddy" and that's all I remember before I was knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I had no idea where the hell I was I was blindfolded and locked up I was thirsty and I had probably been knocked out hours I screamed | "can I get some water" and someone handed it to me they had a watch and I was taking it off and distracting him by saying where am I, who are you,please help me.I stole his watch and he did not notice then I heard whispering talking I heard two idiots talking

Man 1-"what the hell are we gonna do with her the boss probably wants to recruit her"

Man 2-" what is she gonna do braid his hair, play dollies,do interior decorating she ain't hear for nothing the boss wants a new toy"

Man 1-"you better be quiet don't wanna get in trouble, you know what I heard from Frankie's sista that Frankie was beat up so bad that he can't see or breath and he needs a wheelchair"

Man 2-"who the fuck did it I wanna know because i'll hit the guy so hard his nut crawl back inside of him"

Man 1- " that's the thing it ain't no man Its her she beat him up, she knocked out Frankie, Dean, Eric, Andy, Derrick, Elijah, and Robert

There talk was interrupted when a door slammed the men were whispering I opened the end of the watch and tried to open the lock it did not work. I remembered I had a bobby pin in my hair I took the bobby pin out of my hair pretending to scratch it. I started playing with the lock to get out then I heard a man with a familiar voice say "take off her blindfold she is family not a prisoner". They took off the blindfold and I saw Rico I said "I have not seen you since I was 7" he said "Catherina I missed you so much but I had to leave we all had to Your dad wanted to keep you guys safe". I said "yes I know safe but from what exactly,what did he want to keep me and mom safe from". Rico was opening his mouth when a man came out he told nice to get out and he left it was it was my

He looked at me hard like a death glare and then he started screaming at me he said "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK FOR ME, CATHERINA WHAT DID YOU DO. I GOT A CALL FROM SOMEONE SAYING I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER PAY ME MONEY, WHAT DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO" I replied "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I WOULD NEVER LOOK FOR YOU ,I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LOOK FOR YOU I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN TROUBLE A DAY IN MY LIFE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DAD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST 10 YEARS"

He looked at me in shock he had never seen me this angry i'm the type that keeps the anger inside he then said " then why the hell did someone call me saying you're in trouble and that you were kidnapped" I replied " because I was kidnapped , I am kidnapped by you I pointed out the chains around my hands. He stumbled to find his words and started to stutter "I...I...I i'm sorry I need to tell you a secret your mother and I have been hiding i'm a mob boss honey i'm a part of a mafia". He looked at me hard and I just looked at him and said " I always knew you were involved in trouble but a mob boss you kill people,shoot people,steal,rob,kidnap isn't that something that you always taught me NOT to do god I can't believe you".

He looked down at his shoes and said " I always taught you good and bad I wanted to teach you things my dad did not you're my only family I wanted to keep you safe but when I tried to get out I did something terrible, something I never wanted to do I put you in danger so I had to leave. I knew you could handle anything, since you took on half of my men with no weapons". I said " I have been taking karate since I was 5 , gymnastic since I was 7 ,self defense since 13, and gun classes for 3 years mom made me go because apparently it kept me safe". He then said " Ralph, Luigi let her go". I stood up and took off the handcuffs "I got it" I said then I looked at him and said "can I take a shower and eat and get clothes and drink water or am I a prisoner dad".


	4. Chapter 4

My dad explained to me why I had to stay with him that I was in said "kitten I always wanted to keep you and your mom out of trouble you guys are the one thing I have ever been proud of the only thing I care about ,you both taught me how to be strong,brave,kind,and codependent without any of you I would be like my father your grandpa I can't be like him and neither can you I had to stay away of the gang life would suck you in like it did with me" I was crying I had cried but not like this. I hadn't cried this much since the day my dad left but I was angry.

I looked at his eyes and said " the worst thing you could have ever done was leave. I needed a dad someone who was overprotective and who would be there for me who would be there when mom was in one of her moods , who was there when mom was not, who made me feel safe. I needed to have someone to eat cookies with at 3:00 in the morning when I could not sleep I needed you to be there. Staying is the best thing you could have ever done leaving was the worst do you know how many school dances,soccer games, talent shows,gymnastics tournament,dance recitals, martial arts tournaments, swimming lessons, school debates, PTA meetings, Christmases New Years, Halloweens, report cards, and the most important thing birthdays". He was upset he had a guilty look on his face I looked straight at his eyes and said "did you even know that today is my birthday" I started to cry I just was angry and sad

He went up to me and hugged me and I hugged him back he whispered in my ear and said "I will never leave you"

for the first time in a long time I believed my dad he was telling me the truth and I knew that I had to stay here If I was to be safe but from what exactly that was the question everyone was asking, who the hell was after me and why would they give a heads up saying they kidnapped me. That just means one thing we're dealing with a

smart ass too bad he/she does not even know who they are messing with because I am a genius.

My dad had introduced me to everyone , by everyone he means guard 1, guard 2 ,guard 3, guard 4 ,guard 5 and continue that until 100 my dad sure as hell was safe. He was kinda like the president had people following him everywhere it was little really creepy but my dad is a head gang person? I do not remember what he called himself anyway. He wanted to show me his house and my house he had built a small shelter right next to this huge mansion and then he showed me to the rooms in the house there was a lot but mostly just manly rooms. There was a boxing gym, gun storage, kitchen, man cave, dads bedroom, master bathroom, bathroom, bedroom guest bedroom, gun range who would put a gun range in a house it was crazy. Then my dad went out of the house and showed me where I would sleep I saw this Mansion it was so beautiful.

I looked at him and asked "is this all for me" I was excited until he said "yes it is, but Kitten you have to buy furniture, clothes, food, TV, and toiletries because we can't go back to Chicago to get your stuff ". I looked at my dad and said "oh my god dad where am I going to get the money that may cost thousands I don't have that type of money and how will I buy clothes and shoes and food and everything and where am I going to school I am still 16 I have to get an education and while I was panicking my dad put his hand on my shoulder and said "I got it you pick out the furniture and clothes and I will pay for everything and you will go to whatever school you want to go I can give you whatever you want kitten just give me a list and I will have someone send out for it and you don't have to worry I got it oh and while you're decorating the house you can stay in this room okay now go inside it is getting cold " I looked at him and said "dad can you send someone to get me deodorant, pajamas, a bra ,and underwear" . He nodded and then snapped his fingers and a guy showed up he whispered in his ear and he ran off

Then I was walking back to the house when it hit me he said can't go back to Chicago I marched back and said "BACK TO CHICAGO WHERE AM I DAD WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ME" he looked at me and got scared he said "I-I-I moved you from Chicago to New York I needed to make sure that you were safe". I screamed "OH MY GOD MOM IS GONNA KILL ME WHAT AM I GOING TO DO" My dad said "I called your mom she said "that it was fine but if I hurt her she will catch me and kill me and she will like it but you have to call her everyday and visit every other weekend". Okay I went to the room and waited to get my things when I got them I took a shower and got changed into my pajamas and I went around to explore the house.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING- HAS BAD LANGUAGE

I wanted to walk around the house and get to know my surrounding but I got lost in another part of the house my dad did not show me I was lost I was looking on the floor when I bumped into someone. It was that guy that I beat up and threw knives at I looked at him in shock and all he said was "no apology babe , I mean you did cut me twice and beat my ass and no oh hey I'm sorry". I said "oh i'm sorry" he said "its okay" then he said "you look like a sweet girl that would not hurt anyone but you're fucking monster that beat the shit out of every motherfucker there" I hated when people said bad words. I cringed and said could you not say bad words.

he said "is it fucking annoying you bitch" I said "I wonder where they find assholes like you". he just chuckled and said "I wonder where they find sluts like you, you're here with all the other sluts ,aren't you a little young to be a whore" now he got me pissed I punched him in the nose and said "next time you really should think twice before you insult the bosses daughter " then I walked away and found my room and I went to sleep I went to sleep.

I woke up at 1:00 and I was hungry I went to the bathroom and washed my teeth then I put my hair in a ponytail. I looked around the house no one was there. I turned on the TV and the TV had surround sound so then I turned to the music channel and I started humming and dancing then I went to the kitchen and started making pancakes, eggs, and bacon with orange juice it took 10 minutes then I sat down and I ate like a monster. Then I started dancing to I love it by icona pop I was dancing that I did not notice that my dad came home he opened the door and I was still dancing like an idiot not facing the door then I turned around to see 10 men laughing and clapping at me I turned completely red and I was so embarrassed. My dad said to me laughing "that made my day better" I lightly punched him in the arm .

I asked my dad where he went and he said "to do business I had to deal with another gang that owed me money" it made me uncomfortable when it comes to blood and death I shot a gun I actually have one, but I never shot it at someone. my dad knew something was wrong when he saw me fidgeting he asked "Kitten what wrong" I lied and said " I just don't like wearing the same clothes twice" I hugged my dad and said "can I go shopping today I need clothes and shoes and a bunch of other stuff". He looked at me and said "ok but someone is gonna have to come with you to keep you safe" he was looking around and said "hey Austin" it was the guy that I beat up of course it was the guy it just had to be him what a cliche.

I told my dad to get me some clothes,bra,underwear, and shoes my dad got me the clothes and stuff I took a shower and put this outfit then I went downstairs and hugged my dad I asked him for money and he gave me a huge wad of money. I had never held this much money in my life I told him "dad I am only buying clothes not a gold laptop, how much is in here". He looked at me and said "10,000 I can get you more if you want" I stood there,I was holding 10,000 dollars omg this is like a dream I hugged my dad and said thank you then I was walking out the door when that Austin guy came up to me and said where are you going babe we are taking the SUV.

We waited until the SUV came and then we got in. Then I looked at him and said "you know if you Weren't such an ass we might be friends" he said "if you weren't such a bitch we might be friends" I punched his shoulder and said "don't make me beat your ass" we just laughed. Okay he was not such an ass he was pretty nice but not my type my type is the badass I have a thing for bad boys even though I am a good girl. we got off and we started to shop I shopped for clothes and Austin only came to look at girls shop I had to get his attention so then I said softly Austin you wanna come try out swimsuits. Then he looked straight at me and we went to the shop I tried this one out bikini I loved, it even a tote bag and sunglasses. I bought three other outfits with shoes and jewelry and other stuff I got this outfit, this outfit, this outfit

We were shopping for 3 hours and we filled the SUV we had, so they sent for another one I even bought a laptop and some stuff for the house like lamps and bins and stuff like that. Austin was really tired and hungry so we stopped at this restaurant to have food. The waiter came and I gave him my order I said "can I have french fries chicken fingers and a Sprite Austin looked at me and said you still eat like a kid I giggled I really hate my laugh he ordered a lasagna with a beer the waiter asked for ID and he showed him I could not believe he was 21.

I looked at him and said "how old are you" he said 18 I looked confused I said " but you have to be 21 to drink"he said " we have a guy who makes fake ID'S for us and passports, traveling papers, birth certificates all that stuff don't worry we can get you one two" I looked at him and said "are you crazy you're too young to drink it has bad effects i'm only 16 I can't drink at this age and I don't want to ever" now he was looking at me like I was crazy and he said "what are you my mom cause you sure sound like her don't you have fun ever.

The food came it was so good and I gobbled it up in three minutes. Austin looked at me he had not even eaten his food I just laughed and I sounded like a hyena I just drank my soda and talked to Austin then I asked him "do you have a girlfriend he shook his head he was still eating. He finally finished and we were walking to the car when Austin got tense really tense he grabbed my hand and said run too the car now. I did not know why but then I did It was a group of guys us I could not leave we were in public then Austin held my hand and and pulled me too the back of him. He was so tall that when I stood behind him you could not see me, then this guy. He showed up and I had a really weird feeling I had a really BAD feeling like if he was ...he was... I don't know I was scared


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING- MATURE CONTENT

Austin was making me feel nervous and I was a little scared that guy must be like a rival gang or Austin really does not like him. He looked straight at Austin and he said "well if it isn't the son of bitch who shot my brother" I cringed and Austin said "well if it isn't the son of bitch that shot me don't you have things to do or people too shoot I'm busy" I poked Austin and the guy said "what things, go shopping , do your nails, play dolls and have a slumber party. I will get you back for shooting my brother " and Austin said "I will get you back for shooting me" then my bag fell on the floor making all the things inside fall I closed my eyes hoping no one heard that but they did.

Then this guy from his group said "yo there's is a girl behind him. I bent down to get my stuff. I looked at Austin scared as hell the guy said "aw are you babysitting how old is she 13 ". Austen said " you better leave her out of this or else she has nothing to do with you and me " then the guy said "or else what you can't do nothing to me,you can't even touch me" then Austen shoved him and all I saw was the guys gang grabbing their guns ,Austen was about to punch him I could see him about to do it then I stepped in and squeezed his hand and whispered "it's time to go" I held his hand and said 'come on" then I flipped the finger at the guy and I walked away and me and Austin went home.

When I got home my dad said "Catherina upstairs now" I went up the stairs but I listened to their dad said " Austin keep Catherina AWAY from McCann's son Jason I do not want her talking to him after what happened last time". I was staying in and I had to finish my house in 3 days and I still had a lot of work to do so I turned on my new apple laptop and I went to a bunch of websites ordering furniture, decorations looking for carpenters, painters, lights, exterminators everything to make sure it was perfect and I fell asleep on my computer. I woke up the next morning hearing a gunshot. I got my gun and went down stairs finding them using the gun range at 2:00 in the afternoon. I went upstairs and did my daily routine then I went downstairs and ate cereal my dad was not here but he left me a note

Kitten went to New Jersey had to do some business be back tomorrow be safe and don't do anything stupid left you more money on the counter see you tomorrow

love, dad

I stayed almost the entire day using the computer it was 9:00 when Austin came in wearing this god he looked cute he said "WE are going to the club tonight because WE are gonna have fun because WE are bored I said "fine but I'm not going to drink" then I took a shower and did my hair and put on this outfit on and went down stairs Austin looked up and said "damn you look like you're 20" I said "you don't look so bad yourself" he went outside and got the car and we drove off. He took us to this hit club in new York and he told me to stay close he had brought at least 2 guards to protect me and I just sat down at the bar I did not like to drink but today I decided to take a couple of shots I saw Austin dancing with this GIRL. she was pretty then I saw them making out they must have known each other or Austin was really drunk.

I was drinking a coca cola when the DJ put "blurred lines" by robin Thicke I went on the dance floor and started dancing then this familiar guy he asked to dance with me I did not know how to dance with someone else so he just held me close to him. He whispered things in my ear he whispered quotes, poems, and song lyrics. I looked in his eyes and he kissed me so passionately I forgot where I was and what I was doing he made me forget everything and anything in the world and then we started making out and I could not stop he was so attractive and he put me against a wall he was kissing my neck.

He was kissing my neck up and down trying to find my sweet spot he went from my neck to cheek to my lips and he was aggressive he had picked me up and pushed me against a wall like this. I could not help myself he was attractive and smart and he had kept his hands directly above my hips and he made me feel safe but I felt I could not trust him. He pushed my body to his and kissed me more passionately and I could not help it but moan which made him smile when he was kissing me I told him to "wait" because I needed to catch my breath and he did too we were breathing hard. Then he said "round two" he picked me up and I laughed like a hyena and he started to laugh because of my laugh and we were just there laughing. Then he kissed my cheek and said "your giggly aren't you" I nodded "i'm sorry I should not be laughing now"

Then Austin showed up and Austin pushed him from me and said " stay away from Catherina, Jason" then Jason punched him and Austin punched him they were hitting each other than I got on top of both of them and said stop but they did not they were messing up the entire club They threw me off and I landed on the floor then I saw the girl Austin was with she said "babe get off of him" we both looked at each other and she said "you get your dude and I get Austin" I grabbed Jason and she grabbed Austin then she took him out of the club but Jason was following them he was still angry and I did not know what to do he was strong and I did not want to hurt him so I kissed him until he calmed down and then he hugged my waist and kissed back I could not back away I tried but god I just wanted to stay there with him forever. I let go and I took off my heels and ran home leaving Jason there alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on the couch in the living room and /watch?v=uS1tANO_s5E the song hangover by Taio Cruz was playing ironic I woke up and I found Austin cuddling with the girl from last night. she was sleeping but he was awake I whispered come here and he snuck out of bed and I asked "is that your girlfriend" he said "I like her but I don't know if we're dating or anything" then I asked what's her name he said "Sam". Sam started calling Austin's name and she said "babe come back to bed" I looked at him and said in British "your lady awaits".

Then I went to brush my teeth and checked the time it was 3:00 damn I had slept a lot I was cooking breakfast when I saw Sam come down she saw me and I said "hey thanks for helping me last night with Austin and the other guy" she said "no prob Austin gets in a lot of fights I think he likes it but that other guy who was he" I said "he is just this guy I don't know" I lied she said "oh I'm sorry my name is Sam what's yours" I answered "oh my name is Catherina do you like waffles she nodded "good because they're almost done". She nodded when I finished the waffles Austin came down stairs and we all ate I looked at the both of them they were so cute they were feeding each other and she was pouring syrup in her mouth making a mess that made me laugh. I made them nasty shakes to take out their hangovers.

She told me she needed clothes to go home in so I lent her a pair of jeans and a Beatles shirt and she kissed Austin and said "see you later". Sam left and then Austin got serious he told me to sit down and I did he said " what the hell were you doing with Jason McCann last night he is a rival gang that can't be trusted and you need to stay away".I said "what is with you and him you shot his brother and he shot you what the hell, I promise to stay away from him I don't give a crap about him I don't even know him". I was lying I did care ever since that kiss last night I could not get it out of my mind how his lips just went with mine in sync how he made me laugh so hard I could not breathe and I felt safe for the first time since my dad left.

I went upstairs and I took a shower and put this on and opened my laptop and finished making the house to distract me from Jason I finished everything all I needed was to wait for the people to fix the house then I could bring in the furniture. I had painters,carpenter, lighting, electric, plumbing, cable, the person that puts the internet, and decor people. They all stood there overnight and I went over with sandwiches, juice, pizza,donuts and coffee. Then I went to the room I was staying in and ordered food, drinks, towels, toilet paper,tissues,toothpaste, etc... for me. It was 6:00 and I needed to go to the mall to buy

towels

lotion

gel

hair dryer

flat-iron

curling iron

underwear

bra

plates

forks

knives

spoons

perfume

soap

shampoo

conditioner

brushes

etc

I went with Austin and I got it all in three hours we left at 9:00 and I went home finding my dad asleep I kissed his forehead and tucked him in then I went to my room and put on my pajamas and I went to bed when I woke up I would have to order people around and I was getting bored with the house I had to go to school and I had to do the most horrible thing I was going to have to audition which sucks because I'm nervous.


End file.
